King Jade Adelaide
King Jade Adelaide is the governing ruler of the Eastern Basitin, holding the highest position within the Eastern Basitin Military structure, that being the title of "King". Her rise to power is left vague however it is known that the Basitin rank of "King" is fought for suggesting she eared it in combat. Her size is incredibly unusual amongst the Basitin people, she is at about two feet taller than the average Basitin male. Her size and equal strength is implied to be the reason for her position as ruler.Adelaide is also the mother of Madelyn Adelaide. Due to a plot by the Templar, a plan in which they attempted to deceive the Basitin by building a magic tower on the island, using the Basitin people's inability to use mana as a form of weakening them. King Adelaide had fallen ill due to the tower's effects and was bedridden for most of the Templar's remaining time on the island, finally appearing for the first time to aid her soldiers in battle. She was assumed fatally wounded after the tower's explosion however dispite Basitin doctor's predictions, she pulled through. Appearance King Adelaide's impressive stature is her most distinguishing and notable feature at first glance. She towers over those around her, appearing to be almost two feet taller than the average Basitin, which also makes her the tallest humanoid character in the comic. In addition to her height, she is quite muscular, as seen when she is seen out of her armor- including a visible “six pack” stomach. She has muted green eyes, sandy-brown fur, and waist length hair of the same color. Her ears appear to be turning gray new their end with age, similar to the visible traces of gray in her hair. The only other sign of her age are the faint “crow's feet” lines that are sometimes visible around the edges of her eyes. Given that the Basitin are said to age at a comparable rate to that of humans and Madelyn's, her daughter, age Adelaide's would likely be somewhere in her late forties to early fifties though this is only speculation. When not at court, Adelaide wears a full suite of dark gray plate armor, unique from typical Basitin armor along with a long red cape. She carries a larger variant of the one-handed sword that all Basitin soldiers are seen wielding, kept in a scabbard that hangs from a leather belt around her waist. She's also been seen dressed in an incomplete version of what appears to be ceremonial armor. Biography History Adelaide was born onto the East Basitin Islands and her unusually large strength and size amongst even the male Basitins became apparent rather quickly. With the exception of her height however she looked like a relatively typical Basitin otherwise. Not much is known about her life growing up or if her family had any kind of status prior to her attaining the rank of "King" is unknown. Within Basaitin culture the "King", regardless of gender, is both the top position of the political and military sectors with the Basitin hierarchies. When the Basaitin holding the rank of King dies the rank is not passed on to the closest relatives like a typical monarch, instead it is implied there is some kind of contest of strength/combat oriented contest to elect the next King to make sure the strongest Basaitin will hold the position. After the death of the King before her Adelaide took part in the week long selection process, rising to the top and beating all of the compaction, earning her position as the next Basitin King. Although technically non-canon in a side sketch Adelaide is shown in her first meeting with her future parter on her balcony, Madelyn's father, after he scalded the castle tower to reach her room. She took a liking to him quite quickly, impressed with his ability to reach her despite him being smaller than the average Basitin. The two would go on to have a daughter called Madelyn, however the appearance of her father is never properly revealed and his current whereabouts are unknown since he is never mentioned within the mainstream comics. In another sketch depicting her time before the events of the comic (pictured in the Gallery below) Adelaide is seen toppling a stone tower just by lifting it up with her own strength, an event which apparently almost destroyed her body but also immortalised her within Basitin legend. After ruling over the Easter Basitin for at least 17 years going by Madelyn's age and the fact Adelaide was King before she was born, although she could have ruled for a few more years on top of this, the Templar visited the island. Soon after the humans showed up Adelaide fell in and while the rest of her subordinates have been left in charge the Templar have began construction of a large tower seeking to deceive the Basitin people and weaken them from the inside by exploring their inability to utilize mana. Chapter 11 It is made clear within this chapter to the main cast that the King is not in control of what happening on the island at the moment due to them being bedridden shortly after the arrival of the Templar, Albion Alabaster, one of the top Basitin Generals is currently leading in their absence. In the comic, Adelaide's first appearance she appears during the final confrontation between General Alabaster and members of Trace's group. After some deliberation she sides with Natani and the rest, finding Alabaster untrustworthy in relation to his reported "erratic behaviour." She orders Alabastor confined of his quarters for the time being but this causes him to snap and attack the outsiders, including Flora, which awakes Trace from inside of the Templar's Tower leading to the death of the Master Architect and many more Templar nearby. Trace's anger caused him to enter a dark state which he could not control his destructive power in, Adelaide herself confronts him and holds him off while the rest of the outsiders find a way to destroy the tower. After the tower is finally destroyed Adelaide's whereabouts or status are unknown but she was relatively close to the explosion when it occurred. Chapter 12 King Adelaide returns in this Chapter when she dramatically interrupts Keith Keiser's trial alongside Lynn, much to the surprie of everyone present, in order to ensure the delivery of a letter from the recently deceased General Alaric. Many of those present at the trial are amazed to see her alive, believing she had died in the Templar Tower's explosion, but at that point Adelaide reveals that her 'death' was merely a rumor spread by overzealous healers who were intent on preserving her honor, by claiming she had died in battle. Do to her impeccable endurance she was able to survive and the illness she had been suffering with prior quickly faded once the Templar's tower had been destroyed, leading her to believe that the construction was directly linked to her disease. She then When reveals the reason for her appearance, that Keith is in fact the apparent legal successor to the position of Master General and therefore cannot be punished as an exile. Following a semi-heated exchange between herself and the acting Master General, Adelaide acts on the late Alaric's advice and decides to appoint Keith as the first Ambassador to the Basitin People instead. This consequently gave Keith control over all foreign matters, including the lives of his companions. At the end of the chapter Adelaide confronts Natani, admitting to him that she can tell by both his scent and the fact she knows some of the nurses who treated him and that they reveled his true gender. Although Natani originally tries to deny it the overwhelming evidence forces him to admit it, then causing him to ask Adelaide if she is going to tell anyone. Adelaide says that she will however if Natani were to explain his story over tea she might just be to busy to change the medical records. Chapter 13 We rejoin Adelaide and Natani's discussion at the end of their conversation, after hearing the entire of Natani's story she asks Natani why he can't be strong and feminine at the same time and that they don't need to be mutually exclusive like he makes them seem. Natani counters saying that Adelaide is lucky becuase she is a Basitin and they only care about one's strength, not one's gender, which allows her to be a strong woman. He explains that in Keidran culture if you are a female that's all you'll ever be seen as, along with the stereotypes of weakness that come with it. Adelaide leaves him on some final advice telling him that he is no longer just among his people and that he doesn't need to keep acting like this. She then explains that she must return to her duties and instructs a servant to escort Natani to Eric's ship down at the docks. Adelaide is last seen later talking to General Alabastor while watching Eric's ship set sail from the Bastadian Island. When Alabastor remarks to his servant who is also present that he hopes that he never has to see Keith again, while Adelaide interjects saying that a storm is brewing on the mainland and it may actually be them who searches for Keith next time. Chapter 17 Adelaide is seen briefly in a cut back to events of the Bastadian Islands, looking for her daughter Madelyn in her room. Upon finding a short note addressed "To Mommy" and releasing that Maddie has snuck away and left the island she let's out a huge yell that could be heard all the way out at sea, comically causing Mike to ask Evals who are both on the deck of the Na Arrella if he heard something just then. Personality When first introduced she is personally leading she patrol, in spite of the malignant effects of the Templar's magic tower, which was secretly weakening her. She is shown to be unwavering in her role as King, rebuffing any claims that she shouldn't fight, telling everyone that she is not to weak enough to not stand by her men. Adelaide displays even more brave characteristics when she holds off Trace by herself while he is consumed by Dark Magic. Eastern Basitin have a physiological need to be ordered around, it is said to be in their genes and is the the reason for their militaristic culture. Since Adelaide is the highest ranked Basitin she doesn't have anyone to receive orders from, her ability to cope without a higher authority is a testament to her strength and position as King. As King she also appears to support a more liberal agenda, recognizing her people's need to adapt and open up to the larger world, supporting Keith's appointment to serve as their Ambassador to the mainland. In terms of her attitude to Basitin tradition although she is shown to be serious she has also been known to show her authority through dry, and sometimes cunning, wit. Overall she seems to rely on a softer approach to get results but isn't afraid to confront one of her people if they refuse to follow orders. For example hen General Aster Alabaster challenges Keith's new appointment, she overrules the claim on the grounds that he's unfit to fight him, telling him if he wishes to argue her order she is more than willing to fight him, making him abruptly comply. She also doesn't seem to mind not upholding Basitin laws of dress, showing up to Keith's trial in only a few pieces of clothing and bandages, though she may just do this since there is no one powerful enough on the island to tell her otherwise. Abilities and Powers Incredible Strength and Endurance Due to Adelaide's enormous size compared to call other humanoid, especially Basaitin who are naturally smaller than the more common Keidran, she has increased natural strength. She has trained for a large portion of her life and fought in many battles and sparing matches to prove her fighting abilities. Her power has proved so great that once she was able to practically uproot a stone tower and topple it over, although this act almost destroyed her body physically. An example of her endurance was shown when she was able to survive the blast caused by the Templar Tower's destruction, making her the closest surviving person to the tower when it exploded. Relationships Madelyn Adelaide TBA Gallery 0ce9a5b9fb30dad7b78c7723e14a957a.png|Adelaide Size Comparison Adelaiderefsheet.png|King Jade Adelaide Charater Ref AdelaideFirstDate.jpg|Adelaide meets Madelyn's father AdelaideTower.jpg|Adelaide demolishing a stone tower with pure strength Trivia * Adelaide is the tallest charater of any Human, Keidran or other Basitin in all of the comic, only being outclassed by naturally larger beings such as Dragons. * Madelyn's father is never seen in the comic, his canon whereabouts and living status are unknown. In a side sketch titled "Adelaide's Improptu First Date" it is shown that she originally met Madelyn's father after he climbed up the tallest tower of the Basatin castle to her room, which she was impressed with despite his "scrawny" appearance. It is therefore implied Madelyn's small size is from her father's side. References TBA Category:Characters Category:Basitins Category:Female Characters Category:Female Basitins